


Not Just Tonight

by Rebelguitargirl2015



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa fandom
Genre: F/F, G!P Clarke, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelguitargirl2015/pseuds/Rebelguitargirl2015
Summary: Clarke and Lexa pretend to be strangers in a bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is strictly going to be a one-shot, seeing how there really is no way for me to continue it.   
> I normally write G!p Lexa, but I want to try out G!p Clarke. Let me know your thoughts.   
> I hope you enjoy!

Clarke entered the bar feeling confident. She was wearing jeans and a dark shirt, but she felt like tonight could be the night. Clarke sat down at the bar stool, when she saw her.

Over in the corner with long brown hair, the greenest eyes she's ever seen, the meanest jaw-line she's ever seen. No one was with her and Clarke wondered why. She spotted Bellamy immediately and called him over.

"Two whiskeys." Clarke stated as she looked up at the young man. His shaggy brown hair was falling in his eyes.

"Two?" He asked in a deep voice and Clarke nodded confidently.

"Send it to the gorgeous brunette on the other side of the bar." Bellamy had that questioning look in his eyes, but he eyed Clarke's smirk and he thought better of asking and just did what he was told. The drink landed in front of Lexa and it took her by surprise.

"I didn't order this." Lexa said confusedly and Bellamy just shrugged, really not wanting to get in the middle of this. He saw Clarke approaching them slowly and he took this as his cue to leave.

"Thought I'd buy you a drink. It's the least I can do." Clarke purred as she sat down and Lexa looked over to her.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Lexa asked in a sharp tone and Clarke grinned.

"I'm Clarke. And you are?" Clarke asked.

"Lexa."

"Well, Lexa. I thought I'd buy a beautiful girl like you a drink. You look like you need it." Clarke said as she sat down next to the girl. She was breath-taking. She was wearing an elegant, black dress and Clarke let her mind wander to all the dirty things she wanted to do to this girl.

"Do you come here a lot?" Lexa asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"I do. It's a cool spot and my friend is the bartender." Clarke replied.

"Oh, you know Bellamy? Me too." Lexa answered and Clarke smirked.

"Listen, this could be totally forward and stop me if I'm making you uncomfortable, but do you want to get out of here?" Clarke asked as she looked over at the girl. Clarke was eyeing her beautiful, long neck and she imagined showering kisses to it.

"Where would we go?" Lexa asked innocently and Clarke smiled again.

"I rented a hotel. Maybe you could come back to it with me." Clarke offered and she watched as the girl pondered over it. She was never this forward.

"I don't see why not." Lexa fluttered her eyelashes at Clarke and Clarke smirked again.

"Great, let's go." Clarke didn't mean to rush it, but she could already feel herself getting hard with the prospect that she would be going home with this beautiful girl. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

She helped Lexa up and she groaned at the length of this girl's dress and she walked fast out of the bar with Lexa right behind her. They both knew what was going to happen when they left and entered Clarke's hotel room.

It was nice, clearly only for a night or two. It wasn't all that spacious, but it had nice furniture and most importantly a bed. The air was so thick between the two and Clarke thinks that they need to do this more often. Clarke entered her hotel room first followed by Lexa.

"Make yourself at home." Clarke said as she walked over and turned the lamp on. That was the only light Clarke wanted to provide them with. It was very clear what was getting ready to happen and Lexa respectfully set her stuff down and walked over to Clarke.

"Do you bring all the girls here?" Lexa asked and Clarke looked at her with wanting eyes. Once Lexa was close enough, she grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her close.

"Just the pretty ones." Clarke whispered and she wrapped a hand around the back of Lexa's neck and she pulled her in. She stopped before she connected their lips, but when she saw Lexa nod with desire in her eyes, she crashed their lips together and Clarke was desperate.

_So_ desperate.

She wanted to taste every inch of this girl. She wanted to make Lexa feel good. She wanted to love Lexa and she was going to tonight. Clarke was already blindly unzipping her dress and Clarke pulled away.

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked in a raspy voice and Lexa immediately nodded.

"Of course." Lexa responded back and Clarke nodded and removed Lexa's dress. Clarke was wearing jeans and Lexa went to unzip and unbuckled them. Lexa massaged Clarke through her boxers as she kicked her heels off. Clarke moaned and kissed Lexa with absolute want. She couldn't wait for them to actually get in bed. Lexa gripped Clarke's member into her hands and Clarke pulled her boxers down.

"Suck my dick. God, Lexa, please. Suck my-" Clarke was cut off by Lexa dropping to her knees and Clarke kicked her pants and boxers off and Lexa immediately wrapped a hand around Clarke's dick and guided it to her mouth. Clarke watched as she placed kisses up her length. She proudly stood at seven and a half inches.

It was amazing to watch this beautiful goddess take her length into her mouth. Clarke watched her with wide eyes as she bobbed her head up and down on her dick, taking her like a pro. Lexa placed one hand against her thigh as she sucked her dick with absolutely abandon. Clarke enjoyed the slick noises that were sounding around the room, for just a few more minutes, before she pulled Lexa away and guided her to the bed. Clarke quickly took her own bra off and Lexa took her undergarments off too.

Clarke laid them both on the bed and reached in between Lexa's legs. Lexa immediately opened them wide for the blonde hair beauty and Clarke moaned at how slick and wet she was. Clarke couldn't quite believe she was rubbing this girl's clit, but she was and she was going to continue until she had this girl moaning beneath her.

Clarke reached down and sucked a dark nipple into her mouth as her fingers worked between Lexa's legs. Clarke couldn't describe how hot this girl was and she wanted to spend all night getting acquainted with her southern region. Clarke pulled her hand back and Lexa groaned as Clarke sucked her fingers into her mouth, licking off Lexa's juices.

It was _so_ hot and intimate and Clarke wanted more.

Lexa guided Clarke in between her legs and Clarke scooted them up until Lexa was comfortably resting against the pillows. Clarke leaned back down and captured those soft lips and bit her bottom lip. Lexa moaned into the kiss and Clarke moaned right back.

Clarke grabbed a hold of her dick and she lined it up to Lexa's entrance and she couldn't quite believe that she was getting ready to do this with the girl. It hadn't been long, but it's been long enough and Clarke wanted to be inside of her. Lexa nodded to her and Clarke slowly slid into her and hissed. Lexa immediately clamped down on her dick and Clarke squeezed her boob in her hand.

"Relax, baby." Clarke sighed out and Lexa melted into the bed, letting Clarke slide further into her. Lexa was throwing her head side to side at the big intrusion into her and she moaned at how big Clarke was. She never gets used to it. Clarke waited until Lexa was ready before she started to move inside her. Clarke caught Lexa's eyes in the low lighting and she smiled and Lexa smiled right back, like an inside secret.

Clarke pulled Lexa's legs up into the air and bent them up the knees and she planted her hands on Lexa's thighs, before she started moving inside the girl. Clarke watched her member slid in and out of Lexa. She saw in the low lighting how slick her dick already was. She also saw how red and swollen it was. She was so worked up.

Clarke started to pick up the pace and Lexa drew her in close. Clarke wanted to give it to Lexa good because this beautiful girl deserves it. She deserves all the love she can get and Clarke was going to give it to her. It wasn't long before Clarke couldn't hold back anymore and she humped the girl desperately. Her balls slapping into her pussy, creating a wet sound all around the hotel room.

As Clarke picked up her pace, the headboard banged against the wall and it was so painfully obvious what was happening in this room. Any on-goer would know they were having sex what with the loud moans that were escaping Lexa's mouth, the bed moving below them, the headboard knocking against the wall and the wet sound of skin slapping against each other. But, Clarke wasn't going to back down. She didn't care who heard them and she didn't care if they were going to get kicked out. She was going to love Lexa right.

_"Uhh.. Uhh... Uhh."_ Lexa let out moan after moan and it made Clarke's stomach tighten. Lexa was so hot and she was moaning beneath her and she could feel Lexa's walls spasming around her dick.

_"Uhh."_ She moaned out again and Clarke let out her own moan because Lexa's moans were so hot.

"Come for me, baby." Clarke grunted out in between thrusts and Lexa nodded. Clarke felt her tighten around her and Lexa whimpered as Clarke felt her juices leak down her dick.

Clarke quickly flipped them over. Lexa's ass was sticking out in the air and Clarke was absolutely loving it. Clarke leaned down to kiss her back before she slid back into her. Lexa was facing the pillows and she immediately grabbed onto one as Clarke pounded into her from behind.

Clarke grabbed a hold of Lexa's hips, pulling her closer and she hammered her dick into Lexa over and over again. Lexa's moans were already getting louder by the second and Clarke reached around and grabbed a hold of the girl's boob. She squeezed it into her hand as Lexa let out another moan.

_"Ohh."_

Clarke watched as Lexa bit down on one of the pillows and let out a silent scream. She arched her back and came around Clarke's dick. Clarke let out a moan as she flipped them over.

"Wanna ride me?" Clarke asked in a low voice and Lexa turned around and regained herself.

"Yes." Clarke laid down and was prepared to grab a hold of Lexa, when Lexa turned herself around.

Reverse cowgirl.

Clarke immediately shut her eyes tight as Lexa sunk down on her dick and she placed her hands on her thighs. Clarke peaked down and caught a view of Lexa's ass. Lexa started bouncing up and down on her dick, using her hands for leverage and Clarke knows she's not going to hold out much longer.

But, she watched. She watched this beautiful girl take her length. She watched as Lexa moaned over and over again when she sunk down onto her. She watched Lexa's ass bounce with every movement she was making. Clarke watched this amazing girl ride her like there was no tomorrow.

_"Fuuuck."_ Lexa moaned out. She was bouncing up and down, so fast that her skin was slapping against Clarke's and it was echoing around the small hotel room.

Clarke definitely knows that sounds of love was in the air. The room wrecks of sex and their was no denying the noises that was coming out of both of their mouths. Whenever Lexa moaned, Clarke groaned. Lexa was squeezing her just right and she wasn't going to last much longer.

She tried too.

She wanted to watch Lexa ride her into tomorrow, but she felt it. She felt her dick twitch painfully inside of Lexa. She felt her stomach tighten. She felt her balls tighten and she knew she needed to get up.

_"Lexa."_ Clarke groaned as she placed her hands on Lexa's hips, effectively stopping the girl. Lexa caught onto what was happening and she removed herself immediately and got down on her knees and waited for Clarke.

Clarke was there in an instance and Lexa took her dick and started jerking her off. Clarke was pumping her dick into her hands and she nodded. Lexa opened her mouth, tongue sticking out, waiting for Clarke to spill her load into her mouth and just the thought of Lexa wanting to have her cum invade her mouth, made Clarke go over the edge. This girl wanted to taste her and Clarke was going to let her.

Clarke let out a long groan as she spilled her milky white cum into Lexa's mouth and Lexa greedily licked it all up and she swallowed.

_My god_ , she swallowed all of Clarke's cum like it was the last thing she was going to get the pleasure of tasting (Lexa wouldn't mind if it was Clarke). Clarke was breathing harshly when she finally felt her orgasm subside and she lifted Lexa to her feet.

"That was amazing." Clarke said around harsh breaths and Lexa looked her in the eyes.

She placed a kiss on her cheek, "Can I break character?" Lexa murmured and she felt Clarke nod.

"Yes."

"I love you." Lexa said immediately and Clarke smiled.

"I love you too, baby." Clarke cooed as she brought Lexa into a kiss.

"We should do that more often. That was truly amazing." Clarke commented again.

"Yeah, it was." Lexa sighed.


End file.
